godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Codex Entry: War of Devouring, chapter 4
Sorry sorry sorry sorry for not posting earlier. It's been a hella busy week, and, well, there's no point in denying it: whatever free time I've had I spent in Resurrection. For some reason, the posting of the story here is actually delayed one week. The most up to date chapter is in fanfiction.net, (obviously) in the crossovers between God Eater and Warhammer. ---- The creature does not attack immediately. Instead, it stands in place, looking at its surroundings, as if all it wanted was to gather info on us. Or perhaps it just wants to be aware of how its surroundings are so it doesn't get any nasty surprise. Either way, whatever it is, it isn't like the previous creatures, monstrous and deadly but completely devoid of anything but basic instinct; this one has intelligence, however rudimentary it might be. A minute or two pass before the beast begins to move, crushing whatever remains of the door beneath its feet. It moves ever forward, slowly at first but getting faster and faster with each passing moment. I wait in my position, and when it gets close to me, I jump upwards and land precariously on its back carapace, which I proceed to slash in hopes of exposing some vital organ or weak point. Unfortunately, just as my initial evaluation said, the carapace is nigh impervious to the cutting edge of my blade, much like a Vajra's cape, and I have to jump off before the beast crushes me against a wall. I land and change my God Arc to Gun mode, but before shooting I need to make sure that I don't have equipped an explosive bullet. That's the last thing I need when fighting in the base. But I do happen to have one equipped, and it takes me a second of scrolling through my bullet list to find one that won't bury me under three meters of rubble. By the time I changed it, the monstrosity is already near, charging me like before, and I have to roll to avoid a full-on impact, which would no doubt break every single bone in my body, and then some. I roll out of the way, the charging monster just barely missing my midsection. Before it has time to stop, I shoot at it with everything I have. It's no use at first, since its back carapace protects it from any attacks from behind; but when it turns, I make sure to fill its body with searing, white-hot Oracle cells, doing quite some damage and burning a large part of the monstrous creature's abdomen. To my despair, however, whatever damage I caused it begins to heal pretty fast, and while it's not fast enough to make it truly unbeatable, it does make things quite a bit more complicated. Nevertheless, I do not let this new discovery to deterr me, and I continue shooting at the monster until my Arc runs out of Oracle Cells to spare for bullets, occasionally dodging an attack from the monster's titanic claws. I keep up my attack in melee after ranged combat is no longer an option, but I notice that each claw counterattack comes closer and closer to cutting me in half. Eventually, one of the attacks is too fast for me to dodge, and instead of trying to avoid it I put my God Arc in the way, hoping to reduce the damage as much as possible. Underestimating the attack's power, I am sent flying backwards on impact. I crash against a wall and hear a loud *crack* noise. I can't help but scream in agony. I overcome the pain as much as possible, and realize I've dislocated my left arm. Before I can do anything, I am forced to dodge the creature, which is charging at me at full speed. Unable to stop, the monster crashes against the wall and breaks it, getting half of its body stuck inside. Trying to make the most of my free second, I make a supreme effort and manage to put my arm back in place. *CRACK*. ... -RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! Oh god the pain. That was a bad decision. To say that the pain is unbearable is a major understatement; I am reduced to a screaming mess, lying on the floor. This is why you wait for medical attention. I bet someone with some medical experience could have done that much less painful. I am certain that, were I not an Oracle Enhanced superhuman... being, I would not have been able to stay conscious, let alone put the damn thing back in place. In time, however, the pain subsides, and I can rise up to my feet again, still trembling due to the ordeal. The monster is still stuck in the wall, but not for long: before I can prepare myself for an attack, its thick claws destroy the wall and release it from its imprisonment. I have little chances of success with brute strength, especially now that I've been harmed pretty badly. I will have to rely on wits and thought to have a chance. Ugh, my arm. I can't move it. Guess I'll have to make do with one hand. The monster stands triumphant, and closes in for the kill. When it reaches me, it opens its mouth and tries to devour me, but, noticing the opportunity, I drive the God Arc right through its head, causing a rather large jet of the insect's green-brown blood to splatter all over the place. The creature backs away with surprising speed, without giving me time to pull the blade away from its head. Screaming horridly, the monster tries to take the blade away from its head with its claws, but that doesn't help it one bit; in fact, that the sword has a serrated edge means that pulling it away would only cause it more harm. It finally gets ahold of the God Arc and pull it outwards with all its might, but as predicted, the blade causes some major damage in the process, pieces of the monster's carapace and innards flying all over the place. I wait for the overgrown insect to die so I can up my blade, but to my surprise it still tries to stand. Come to think of it, the monster is so alien I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't have a brain. Weakened but still alive, the monstrosity roars in pure fury and begins to charge in my direction, and I decide to make a run for my blade. I get it before the creature is anywhere near me, and quickly change from Blade to Gun mode. Huh, it's actually pretty damn hard to even keep the damn thing straight with just one hand. Who would've known? I wait for the monster to arrive to me before dodging the charge altogether. I jump on its back and put the gun's barrel in its head, quickly grabbing the trigger with my healthy arm. -Bang. The creature had already sustained some major damage, and the blazing bullets in its head are simply too much to resist. With a final noise that I assume is a cry of pain, it collapses. However, against all odds, the beast doesn't stay still, and tries to impale me with one of its claws. I dodge it with ease and decide to use the one thing I have not tried yet: devouring it. I prepare the Predator mouth and let it chomp on the monster, killing it for good. However, the weapon seems unable to process the entirety of the devoured cells, and before I can realize it develops a tendril, which then connects to my arm, much like the first time I grabbed it so long ago. Getting a blood transfusion from this one is the last thing I want, and I have no way to know how my body will reactHowever, I can't spend that much time pondering the possible consecuences of this development, as before long my vission gets clouded and the feeling of my consciousness slowly drifting away takes hold of me. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic Category:Crossover Fanfic